Rien qu'un signe même une lueur
by Melune
Summary: 1ère fanficSi tout les rapprochaient mais que l'un ne voulait pas y croire...Drago devient gentil et Hermione...(nul en résumé)donc allez lire c'est tout...R&R,DM&HG et bonne lecture...
1. Les couples et jalousie

**RIEN QU'UN SIGNE MÊME UNE LUEUR...**

**CHAPITRE 1 Les couples et jalousie**

Dumbledore donna un léger coup dans son verre .Les élèves se turent.

**Pour le bal masqué nous allons laisser le hasard choisir, j'appellerai quelqu'un et celui-ci tirera deux noms mais…les deux personnes ne seront pas de la même maison .Alors, Miss Parkinson venait** **ici.**

Dans la salle, les élèves étaient très animés .Une petite rousse avait fait son choix.

**J'aimerai tant être avec qui tu sais,** confia-t-elle à son amie, **mais avec la chance que j'ai.**

Le silence régna lors des choix des couples. Dumbledore expliqua d'abord :

**Miss Parkinson tirera deux noms et les dira à voix haute. Commencez…**

Le nom de Potter fut appelé :

**Potter et non, monsieur…je suis obligée…**

**Allez Miss Parkinson.**

**Po…Po…Potter Harry et Parkinson Pansy**.

Pauvre Harrypensa Hermione.

Tout le monde sembla choquer. Elle finit par :

**Malfoy Drago et Granger Hermione.**

Ce dernier couple était tout aussi choquant si ce n'est plus que celui de Harry et Pansy. Les élèves sortirent en hâte de la Grande Salle. Ginny versa quelques larmes de jalousie sur son passage. Hermione la poursuivit. Elle voulait s'excuser mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Drago rattrapa Hermione et la traîna jusqu'au parc. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants mais Hermione baissa d'abord les yeux surpris par l'intensité des yeux bleus presque argentée de celui-ci.

**Tout est de ta faute !!!**Cria-t-elle.

**De quoi ?**

**Ginny voulait être avec toi et maintenant elle me déteste, elle éclata en sanglot, et puis tu …tu…**

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle aussi voulait être avec Drago. A ce moment là, Drago fit quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il la prit dans ses bras tellement tendrement qu'elle croyait que ce n'était pas Drago. Elle dit d'une toute petite voix :

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Il se reprit et s'éloigna un sourire satisfait par le déconcertement (pas sûr) de la jeune fille aux cheveux et yeux bruns.

Petit chapitre et R&R soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic et j'ai que 13 ans !!!

Je décide de mettre le deuxième chapitre après un certain nombre de R.


	2. Lettre pour Hermione

**Rien qu'un signe même une lueur…**

**Chapitre 2 Lettre à Hermione**

Hermione s'installa dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle était sûre qu'elle (Ginny) allait arriver dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…maintenant.

'Ginny viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît…'

'Je suis désolée c'est pas ta faute si tu est avec Drago, encore désolée…'

'Allez, câlin 'Soulagée de ne devoir s'expliquer.

Ron et Harry se plaignez de leur partenaire et Hermione mit fin à leur colère par ces mots :

'Vous vous avez plus de chance que moi regardez avec qui je suis : MALFOY !!!!!!'

'D'accord, Mione calmos…'

Hermione se rua dans sa chambre. Elle ne pus s'endormir qu'après minuit .Le lendemain matin, elle s'assit à côté de Ginny qui pestait contre son cavalier, qui était Crabbe. Mais Hermione, elle ne s'en souciait point. Le courrier arriva et un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait pas déposa une lettre entre Hermione et Ginny. Hermione crût que c'était pour Ginny donc elle laissa la lettre. Ginny ouvrit donc, ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Hermione qui s'en rendit compte lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Ginny ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'en alla lui laissant la lettre.

De l'autre côté de la salle Drago avait compris, la lettre était pour Hermione et non pour la petite rousse .Pansy qui se collait à Drago, lui dit à l'oreille des paroles assez suggestives. Drago l'éloigna de lui avec une tête dégoûtée. Il était entrain d'observer quelqu'un. Pansy suivit son regard et dit, choquée :

'Tu…tu, la sang de bourbe…'

Drago sortit de table est partit de la salle .Il attendait dehors, il attendait sa partenaire pour le bal.

Hermione lut la lettre, qui avait fait fuir Ginny.

_Granger,_

_Je t'attends après le petit déjeuner près du lac…_

_Tu viendras._

_Drago Malfoy…_

''Pourquoi voulait-il la voir ?''

Elle y alla. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était assis.

'Pourquoi veux-tu me voir ?'

'Pour le bal et j'ai vu ton amie lire la lettre. Il faudrait choisir un costume.'

'D'accord, t'as une idée ?'

'Non.'

Finalement, elle s'assit sur le banc et ne parla pas avant que Drago interrompe le silence. Il avait une idée particulièrement géniale. Enfin, pour elle car elle ne savait pas ce que pensait Drago. Ils se quittèrent sur cette idée.

'Pourquoi avait-il changé de sujet aussi vite ?'se demanda-t-elle.


End file.
